The Steady Decline Of Max
by SuaveSaucer
Summary: What happens to Goofy's family when the crap hits the fan?. How did it all go wrong? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. An alarm goes off at 7:30 AM in the Goofy household.

Seconds later a groan echoed thru the halls as a teenaged boy/dog pressed the snooze button.

After a few minutes of considering not getting up, he finally works up enough strength to roll out of bed and heads to the bathroom to fresh'n up before school.

"I really hope this day will be better." he thought as he brushed his teeth.

After getting ready, he slowly trudged to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Usually his father would prepare breakfast, but due to his father being laid off recently he has had to get creative with his meals.

After one ketchup sandwich, Max was on his way to school.

Meanwhile on the living room couch, laid Goofy, surrounded by dozens of empty bottles of cheap beer. Once again, hungover after another night drinking his sorrows away.

He slowly awakes as one eye opens, but the other is sealed shut by eye crust.

"Blast it..." he mumbles as he separates his eyelids with two fingers.

After regaining his eyesight he just sits on the couch, grabs a lukewarm beer from the night before, and starts drinking again. This has become his daily routine ever since he was laid off.

"I can't believe I've let this happen" are the only words that run Goofy's mind.

A few more beers later and Goofy was out for a little while.

Meanwhile, Max was on his way to school. This was a time he cherished because it was the only time he could think in peace. Ever since his father got laid off, Max realized it would be a while before he got back on his feet (If he ever did) and that he would have to provide for the household.

"I'm probably gonna have to start job hunting soon if I ever wanna start eating something other than ketchup sandwiches." He thought.

"I can't believe my father did that! I mean who would actually ta-"

. However, Max's thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend, Roxanne. "Hey Max! How are ya doing?" She asked a bit timidly.

"Oh...uh hey Rox'. I've just been thinking about my father and stuff..." Said Max, a bit forlorn.

Roxanne frowned, knowing his recent home situation. "Hey. It's all gonna be alright. I'm sure it'll clear up and he'll come around. Heck, give him a few days and he might be job hunting." Says Roxanne enthusiasticly.

"Yeah right. He can't even get off the couch to go to the bathroom, let alone go job hunting. Plus I highly doubt he would have an easy time getting a job after what he did."

After that statement, Roxanne thought it would be best to change the subject.

"Well I'll tell you what. We'll talk about this later, but for right now lets just enjoy this time of peace and quiet while we can." Said Roxanne as she took Max's hand.

"That actually sounds really nice." Said Max. Hand in hand and with a smile on their faces, they continued on their way to school.

"GOOOORSH!" Screamed a very angry Goofy as he mistook his piss bottle for a full beer bottle.

He threw the bottle out of anger, but then realized he just chucked a full bottle of piss across the room.

"PISSSSSSS! GORSH!". Yelled Goofy while waving his hands and stomping his feet like a child who got bumped on the head.

After about a minute of that, he finally stood up to survey the damage. Broken glass and piss was everywhere. With a defeated sigh, goofy fetched the broom and dustpan. After he cleaned the glass up, Goofy realized he didn't own a carpet shampooer so he just sprayed the piss stains with Febreeze™.

After about 10 minutes of cleaning, he grabbed his tv remote and pressed the power button, but nothing happened. Realizing the batteries had died, he opted to just sit in silence instead of searching for fresh batteries.

"Well this is my life. Everything I've ever done has built up to this moment." He said, followed by a sigh.

Then all of a sudden Goofy got an idea.

He sat in silence contemplating if he should put this idea into action.

After a minute or two of thinking, Goofy finally got up and headed for his garage.

After digging around in some boxes Goofy finally found what he was looking for.

"Welp. I think I've found the solution to my problem." Said Goofy while holding a rope.

After a surprisingly great day of school, Max was feeling really good for the first time a while. He was actually smiling and in a good mood.

While waiting on the steps from the schools entrance Roxanne caught up with him.

"Hey! Are ya ready for tonight?!" Roxanne asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait!" Max replied.

"Great. Go home and get dressed, you. I'll meet you at the restaurant." She said while she was walking away.

"Oh man..." He said with a lovesick smile on his face. He remained that way for about a minute.

He finally snapped out of it and started to head home.

On his way home he started to think about his father.

While he sympathized for his dad, he also felt deeply disappointed in him.

"I just can't believe he did that. My dad of all people." Max said.

Deciding not to dwell on his fathers actions, he began to focus on his date. A smile slowly made its way to Max's face as reached his house.

Max opened the front door. "Dad! I'm home!" Yelled Max, but he got no answer.

Max raised an eyebrow. Usually he got a response. His dad wasn't on the couch so Max went to his fathers bedroom, but he didn't find him there. He didn't find him in the bathrooms, or the kitchen.

"Maybe he decided to drive somewhere." Thought Max as he made his way to the garage...


	2. Chapter 2: A New Low

Max makes his way to the garage and opens the door.

"Dad?..." Max calls into the dark room, but no one answers.

Max turns on the light to see his dad hanging from the ceiling. Max's first reaction to scream, but then he sees that his father is timidly smiling at him. Goofy was still alive because he tied the rope around his torso instead of his neck, so he was just hanging there.

"DAD! WHAT!" Max yelled.

"Um, I'll be happy to explain if you can help get me down. Hyau hyau..." Goofy said timidly.

:A Little while later:

..."SO YOU DECIDED TO KILL YOURSELF?!" Max yelled.

"Well...kinda..." said Goofy.

"I-I-I can't even think right now What am I gonna do with you? I can't even leave you alone now!" Max said. "Oh and Roxanne! I completely forgot about Roxanne!" Max said in a panicked state.

Goofy just stared at his son in sadness.

"Grr. Just sit on the couch while I call Roxanne for sec." Max said.

:Later:

"So let me get this strait. Your dad tried to hang himself, but he somehow messed that up?" Roxanne said in confusion over the phone.

"Yeah. I'm so so so sorry for leaving you by yourself-" Said max before he was cut off.

"Hey hey hey. Dude. Your dad just tried to kill himself and you're trying to apologize to me? I'm totally fine. Like, really. You need to be with your dad right now."

"I guess you're right, But what am I gonna do with him though?" Said Max

"...hmm...I'm not sure...What about a therapist?" Said Roxanne.

"That's probably the only that could help right now..." Said Max a bit forlorn.

"Hmm Well I'll talk to ya later. I hope everything goes okay. I'll see ya later." Said Roxanne.

"Thanks Rox, bye." Said Max before the call ended.

:Later:

Max returns to living room.

"Ok, ok, ok. So here is what we are gonna do-OH COME ON!" He interrupts himself at the sight of of his dad drinking elmers school glue.

"DAD THAT'S NOT EVEN TOXIC!" Shouted Max.

Goofy stops drinking and just stares at the bottle.

"I want to die." Said Goofy quietly.

Later after Max made sure his dad was asleep, he started to do some thinking.

He decided he would take some days off from school to be with his dad. He figured the last thing his father would want to do is to see a therapist. So he decided he was going to spend the next few days with him. Just to coax him and make him feel loved. Maybe a bit later after his father is in a slightly better mindset he would bring up the subject of therapy.

:Day 1:

"Hey dad!" Said Max with a big smile on his face trying to wake his father up.

"...g-g-g-guuuursh...uh...hey...maxy." Said Goofy very groggily.

"Hey what do ya want for breakfast?" Said Max

"...scrambled eggs and strawberries." Said Goofy in a depressed state.

"Um dad...you're allergic to strawberries..." Said Max.

"I know." Said Goofy.

..."Well! Eggs it is!" Said Max marching to the kitchen.

This was gonna be a long week.

:Meanwhile:

Roxanne was sitting in her room. The only thing she could think about was Max and Goofy.

"I really hope things turn out ok." She thought to herself.

She had been sitting on her bed for the whole day just thinking.

After a while she decided that just thinking isn't productive enough, so she decided to call Max to check up on him.

She grabs the phone and dials his number. It rings for a solid 25 seconds before he answers.

"Um, hey Rox. Whats up?" Said Max a bit out of breath.

"I was just wondering how things are going over there. Is your dad doing any better today?" Said Roxanne.

"Oh No. He is a train wreck. I'm trying my best to be loving and helpful to him, but he just keeps asking for beer and things that would kill him."

Said Max nervously.

"Aww man. Is there anything I could do to help?" Said Roxanne

"Well could you could come over later and help me out a bit?" Asked Max.

"Oh yeah, certainly. Would 6 be good?" Asked Roxanne.

"Yeah that sounds fine. Thanks a lot." Said Max

"Anytime, dude. I'll see ya soon. Bye." Said Roxanne

"Ok bye." Said Max.


	3. Chapter 3: The Start Of It All

—-5 Months Ago—-

An extremely drunk, and recently divorced Micky Mouse stumbles thru the front door of Goofy's residence. He (re)turned to drinking after a nasty divorce from Veronica (his second wife).

"Ermmm *burp* Yo Goofball!... Lets make like my wife and I...*hiccup*... and split. Let's hit the town! Ermmm I got a couple rollings rocks with, erm...*burp* your name on it!" Said Mickey.

"Well Gorsh, Mickey! You sound hammered? I think I should just drive you home." Said Goofy.

"Ermmm nonsense, Goofnut, lets go to the...*burp*...club! When was the last time you had a good time?" Said Mickey.

Goofy thought for a second.

"Well, I haven't had a good time in quite a bit. Why not?"

"Well, alright. I guess ya talked me into it!" Said Goofy.

"I swear on Pluto's life, you won't...ermmm...regret it!" Said Mickey.

Goofy tried to hide his concerned face because Pluto has been dead for 5 years.

:Later that night at the club:

"Mickey?! Mickey?! Where are ya, Bud?" Said Goofy, looking for his friend among the crowd of fratboys and scantily clad college girls.

He wasn't having as good as a time as he hoped. Everyone was shoulder to shoulder and was obnoxious as could be, and not to mention that he could barely hear with techno music blaring in the place.

"Hey, Goofball! Let me introduce to my _lady friend..."_ Said Mickey, presenting a woman, still wasted out of his mind.

"Um, nice to meet ya! My names Goofy! And you are?" Said Goofy, extending his hand for a handshake.

"My stage name is the StacytheSlut, but you can just call me Stacy." Said, Stacy.

Goofy nodded as politely as he could, but felt awkward and out of place. He also noticed that Stacy and Mickey were extremely handsy. Like...things were getting pretty heated between the two.

Goofy spoke "Hey, um, Micky? I think we should get going. I'm getting pretty tired". That was a lie. Goofy just wanted to escape this place.

"Are you...*burp*...kidding? I'm about to get my sha-bang on, Goober! *hiccup* How about you stop being a wet...*burp* blanket and find yourself a lady! Stacy and I and gonna go to the back to, um...talk business. Hehehehe...*burl*." Said Mickey before walking off to the back of the club.

Goofy sighed, and just accepted that he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. He found an open barstool and took a seat.

"What can I get for ya?" Said the bartender.

"Oh, I'm not here to drink." Said Goofy.

"Well, come on! Don't you wanna have a good time? Are you really gonna come to a bar and not drink?" Said the bartender.

Goofy now contemplated. He can't remember the last time he drank. He was gonna be here for a while, so why not?

"Well, I guess ya talked me into it." Said Goofy.

:2 Hours Later:

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Exclaimed the crowd of people that surround goofy.

Goofy had lost all control. He was having the time of his life.

"Hahahahaha...*burp*...I'm the chug-king!" Shouted Goody.

Goofy felt his phone vibrated. He took it out and seen that Max had texted him. "Hey Dad! Where are you? You've been gone for hours."

"I'm at the the clubb." Said Goofy, barely able to spell the sentence.

"Don't drive home. Get an Uber."

"Ilk be okat Max" Said Goofy.

"Dad I'm serious!"

Goofy didn't respond. He decided it was time to get home.

He headed for the door.

He walked out of the club and seen his friend, Mickey was passed out against the wall. He was sweaty as could be, and almost naked. Stacy had ran off with his clothes and his wallet.

Goofy picked him up, and carried him to his car.

Goofy laid Mickey down in the back, and got in the drivers seat...

...Goofy woke up in the hospital the next day with the worst headache of his life. He had no memory of what happened.

He sat up in the hospital bed, trying to recollect what happened.

"How did I get here?" He thought.

"Good morning, Goofy. Glad to see that you're awake." Said a nurse.

"Ma'am, what happened? How did I get here?" Asked Goofy.

"You were intoxicated, and you decided to drive home. You lost control and the car rolled over. It's a miracle that you only have a concussion. It was quite a serious accident." Said the nurse.

"Hmmmm. Wait! What about my friend, Mickey! He was in the car, wasn't he!?" Said Goofy, with a sense of panic in his voice.

The nurse frowned and lowered her head.

"Goofy, I don't know how to say this, but your friend didn't survive the accident. He was ejected from the vehicle and was gone by time paramedics got there."

Goofy's blood ran cold. Tears formed In his eyes. "No no no no. Oh what have I done!?" Cried Goofy.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Said the nurse.

She left the room, leaving Goofy to mourn in peace.

—PRESENT DAY—-

Max stayed up late. Thinking about that night.

He was glad that he was alright, but he was disappointed in his father. He just couldn't believe in what he had done. Mickey was like an uncle to him. How could his father be so irresponsible?

Goofy surprisingly didn't get sentenced. Mickey's family didn't press charges, since the families were so close.

Goofy's reputation was tarnished. He was immediately fired from his good paying, longtime job. He fell into a deep depression, and was never the same.

Max sat on his bed and pondered the days before this all happen.

"I just hope everything gets better soon" Said Max.


End file.
